For the Love of Ethan
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Sarah has plans, and they involve Ethan. She gets help from Erica. During a hunt, she turns a girl in her bloodlust after killing her would-be-attacker. Having to juggle her responsibility as the girl's sire with her budding relationship with Ethan, will Sarah have any time to herself? Will she even care?
1. prologue

**For the Love of Ethan**

A _My Babysitter is a Vampire_ Fanfiction

by:

 **DarkSorcerer888**

 _Forward:_

The pairings in this fic are Ethan/Sarah and Benny/Erica. Both pairings are strongly alluded to in the _My Babysitter is a Vampire_ series. Ethan and Sarah even went on a date, and when Benny made a love potion, he used it to make Erica love him as well as to make Sarah fall in love with Ethan. The story will be in Sarah's pov, so it will naturally focus mainly on her budding relationship with everyone's favorite seer. There will be some natural interference by Sarah's ex Jesse, as well as vampire council member Anastasia, in our heroes' lives. Ethan's personality will darken as the story progresses, for a reason that will become apparent. It will be up to Sarah to keep Ethan from loosing himself to the darkness within. Prepare yourselves, the saga begins now!

 **Prologue**

Sarah found herself flying thru the air after dark. Ever since Sarah became a full vampire to save her secret crush, Ethan, from being turned by her ex-boyfriend and sire, Jesse, her hormones caused her to become progressively hornier. She didn't want to sate her hormones with just anyone. No, Sarah yearned for Ethan to make love to her. She had been fighting her urges for months now, knowing just what would happen to Ethan if they mated. In the heat of passion, she wouldn't be able to hold back her vampiric urges. She would end up biting him. She couldn't bare the thought of stealing Ethan's humanity, especially after having given up her own to save his. Now, however, Sarah was at the end of her rope. The surge of hormones had grown to unbearable levels. She needed Ethan, badly. The problem was, she was a christian-raised girl who had no experience in seducing boys. That's why she was flying to Erica's.

Landing, she knocked on her best friend's door. The door opened, revealing Erica. "Sarah!" Erica squeeled. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," replied Sarah. "I've been so unbelievably horny the last few months. I need you to help me seduce Ethan."

Erica squeeled excitedly. "I thought you'd never ask." Erica stepped outside and took Sarah by the hand before taking off. When they next landed, they were in front of the mall. Erica dragged Sarah to "Victoria's Secret" and set about rummaging thru the racks and looking each article of lingerie over, either saying "nah!" and puting the article back on the rack, or throwing it into an ever-growing pile of risque undergarments. Upon finishing, she picks up the massive pile and leads Sarah to the changing room. "With my vampiric eyesight, I already know these will fit and look fantastic on you, but we wil need to stay in here for a reasonable amount of time. Change into these." She hands Sarah a matching bra and panties that were blood red with black trim.

"Appropriate colour scheme for a vampire," pointed out Sarah. "In fact, put back the light-coloured shit. I'm a demonic being, I ain't no angel. I doubt I'll exen where white on my wedding day. A blood red gown with a black veil and trimming would be more appropriate." Erica did as Sarah requested, putting back the light-coloured articles. After a respectable amount of time had passed, Sarah got dressed, still wearing the lingerie Erica had had her try on.

After paying for the reduced pile of lingerie, the duo left the store, shopping bags in hand. As humans, the duo would have struggled to carry so many bags. As vampires, the weight wasn't even noticeable.

Entering Kohls, Sarah watches as Erica rummages thru racks of low-cut blouses and skimpy skirts. "Only dark colours," Sarah reminded her shopoholic friend. "I'm a creature of the night and I will damn well dress like it!" Erica nodded sharply before returning to her self-appointed task of shopping for sexy clothes for her friend. After amassing a large pile of micro-skirts, mini-skirts, and low-cut tops with colour schemes including black, navy blue, deep violet, blood-red, and other dark or ominous colours, she heads to the dress rack and amasses a similar pile of skimpy dresses.

In the changing room, Erica has Sarah change into a miniskirt and a revealing top that exposed Sarah's midriff and showed ample cleavage. Both articles of clothing had a colour scheme that matched the lingerie Sarah had put on earlier. "Perfect," said Erica. "If Ethan doesn't want to jump your bones after seeing you in that, he's gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you."

"I would prefer Ethan not to be gay," said Sarah dryly. "Bisexual I can work with, but definitely not gay."

"I am pretty certain that Ethan is as straight as an arrow," said Erica. "Benny certainly is. Goddess, that wizard knows how to push all my buttons." Sarah's face became red. "Let's get you to Ethan's. First, however, you need to hunt. Trust me, I hunted right before my first time with Benny and I managed to keep from draining him. I still turned him, mind you, but that part can't be avoided."

"You know I like to hunt solo," Sarah reminded Erica. "I'll swing by my house and put my new clothes away while I'm at it. Bye." Sarah hugged her friend before taking off.

On her way to her house, Sarah came across Rory. "Hey Sarah, you look hot," said her nerdy male vampire friend. "Dressing up for a certain someone?" Rory winked.

"Yes," admitted Sarah. "I'm going to rock Ethan's world tonight."

"Have fun!" said Rory before speeding away.

"I plan on it," Sarah muttered as she landed in front of her house. Running to her room at ludicrous speed (the fastest of the three vampire speeds, as based on the three starship speeds from the movie _Spaceballs_ ), she puts away her new clothes in a flurry of movement before running back outside and getting into her car.

Sarah drove to the downtown area and left her car parked in front of a convenience store before taking to the sky. Sarah only took her car so that her mother would know she was out. It was always good for a vampire to have someone know vaguely where they are at when they are hunting in case something goes wrong.

Sarah then takes to the skies and scans the town below her, looking for the lowest scum of society. With her enhanced vision, she spots a creepy looking man step in front of a girl who was walking in an alley. His body language gave Sarah no doubt as to what the man planned to do. Dropping down behind the man, she unsheathes her fangs and bites into the side of his neck. Holding him there, she drinks him dry before discarding his carcass. The feeding causes Sarah's bloodlust to take over and she barely has time to say "I'm sorry" to the girl before biting into her neck. She does manage to stop short of draining the girl.

Sarah watches the girl change. "Come on, let's get you fed," she tells the girl kindly, before flying the girl to her car and driving to her house and retrieving a blood bag from her refrigerator. She hands it to the girl snd says, "Drink, my young fledgling." The girl instintively bares her fangs and rips into the blood bag, draining it. Sarah hands the girl blood bag after blood bag until the girl looks sated. "What is your name, young one?" Sarah asked.

"Melody," replied the newly-turned vampire. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah," replied the Sarah. "I am a vampire, as well as your sire. Now that you have fed, you are a vampire as well. My bite merely made you a fledgling."

"Thank you for killing that creep," said Melody, "and not killing me, I guess."

"You were innocent," said Sarah. "I pride myself on not killing innocent people. I killed your would-be-rapist because he was clearly a scumbag. I nourish myself with donated blood and the blood of the scum of the earth."

"What does it mean that you're my sire?" asked Melody.

"The bond between a vampire and their sire is in most cases similar to the bond between a child and their mother or father," explained Sarah. "For all intents and purposes, I am now your mother."

"Then thank you for saving me, Mom," said Melody, hugging Sarah tightly. Sarah smiled down at her new daughter-by-venom.

"I need to go, Melody," said Sarah. "I'll be back in the morning. There is plenty of blood in the refrigerator."

"Bye Mom!" said Melody as Sarah walked out the door.

Sarah got into her car and drove off. Arriving at Ethans house she knocked on the door.


	2. A Vampiric Mating Experience

Chapter One

Ethan's eyes widened as he took in Sarah's new appearance. "Looking good, Sarah," he complimented his best female friend.

"I would hope so, Ethan; I had Erica help me fill my wardrobe with outfits that would make me appealing to you," admitted Sarah with a blush on her face. "I am trying to seduce you, is it working?"

"It is, big time," admitted Ethan, as he could already feel his reaction straining against the fabric of his trousers. "Now that I am caught within your evil web, what are you going to do with me?" he asked teasingly.

"That depends on you," said Sarah softly as she struck a pose that flaunted her figure. "Is getting with me worth your humanity? Once we begin mating, I will not be capable of restraint. I will bite you." She hissed, revealing her fangs. "I saved you from becoming a vampire by Jesse's bite, giving up any chance I had of reclaiming my humanity in the process. If you do not think you can handle giving up your humanity for me, I will go to Jesse to sate my desires. I don't like the idea, but with me having suppressed my vampiric nature for this long I won't have much of a choice."

Ethan growled. _There is no way that that douchebag is worthy of a girl like Sarah_. Ethan took Sarah by the hand and pulled her inside in a motion that would have been rough on a human girl. He made sure the door was closed and latched before kissing Sarah hungrily. Sarah turned the tables on Ethan by lifting him with her as she took flight and flew up the stairs and into Ethan's room at light speed.

888

 _It is time_ , thought Sarah lustfully as she felt Ethan's hands remove her crop top and then her skirt. She focused all her energy on remaining limp and pliant in her soon-to-be-mate's arms, knowing that she'd loose control the moment she moved a muscle. She wanted to give Ethan control over their first time, as him being her dominant mate would negate the parent-child aspect of the sire bond, and also negate Sarah's already weak sire bond with Jesse. Sarah's breath hitched as Ethan rubbed her center through her panties. She heard Ethan chuckle.

"Guess we won't need foreplay," teased Ethan. "You are soaked." Sarah groaned as Ethan removed his hand only to pull her panties off and throw them somewhere. He then undid the clasp on her bra and removed that article as well. She laid back and spread her legs in anticipation. She watched as he positioned himself over her. Her last critical thought before the sensation of him entering her fried her mental capacity was, _It's about damn time!_

The primal ritual began and Sarah's vampiric nature took over as the stranglehold that her conscious mind had had on it was obliterated. Her eyes darkened and became transfixed on the pulse point of Ethan's neck. Her mouth watered as her vampiric side remembered the divine taste of Ethan's blood. Luckily, her vampiric side recognized Ethan as the dominant partner in their mating, and so the creature inside refrained from satisfying its blood-lust for the moment. That, however, changed when Sarah reached her climax and the creature sensed that its mate was about to do the same.

888

As Ethan released inside his lovely Sarah, he felt Sarah's teeth pierce his neck. She pulled away moments later, and he saw Sarah's eyes return to normal and her fangs retract. "Are you okay, Ethan?" she asked. While his body was in searing agony, Ethan knew that this was due to the venom his lovely mate had injected into his bloodstream.

"Aside from the intense agony of the vampire venom rushing through my bloodstream?" he asked. Although his question was obviously rhetorical in nature, she still responded with a nod. "Then I'm fine." He then rolled off of his lover onto his side and turned her onto her side so that they could spoon together. "I love you, Sarah, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Ethan," replied Sarah. "Oh, and I ended up turning a girl after disposing of her would-be-rapist. Her name is Melody. As I'm her sire and there is no superseding bond present, she is like my daughter." Ethan smiled.

"We have a daughter," he said with joy. "May I meet her?"

"Of course," said Sarah. "I have to take you back to my house to get you fed anyway."

"Let's go then," said Ethan with excitement.

888

Sarah drove back from Ethan's with Ethan himself in the front passenger seat, the radio blaring music from the local classic rock station. They sang along to every song to pass the time. Vampiric reflexes and senses made driving a rather menial task, and so Sarah was easily able to keep one eye on the road and the other on her wonderful mate. As she drove while singing along with Ethan, she thought of all the things that had endeared the socially awkward and nerdy seer to her in the first place. The fire in his eyes when he got passionate about something, even – no, _especially_ when that something was completely nerdy and brought out his geek side. The gentle smile that adorned his face whenever he was truly happy about something. The cute and awkward way that he would get when he tried to ask her out before, back when she was a fledgling. She had harbored an ever-growing crush on Ethan ever since they first fought together against the forces of evil. After their initial terror upon finding out that Sarah was a vampire (a fledgling at the time), Ethan and Benny had always been there to support herself and Erica. Even Rory.

Thinking of Erica and Benny, their relationship had come as a slight shock to everyone else at White Chapel High. Their mating, however, had only surprised the naive Rory when it was revealed to their friends in the know. Sarah, Ethan, and even Benny's grandmother had noticed the signs. The catalyst that had finally brought the two together was their combined worry for Ethan when he had been recovering from Jesse's bite. They at first had merely comforted each other, but Erica's vampiric nature had soon gotten the better of her and she had demanded that Benny take her. As an Earth Priest, Benny had been immune to Erica's venom, but her vampiric nature had accepted the bite mark along with the smell of Erica's venom running benignly through Benny's veins as enough to make him her eternal mate.

Pulling into her driveway, Sarah almost ran into Jesse, who was standing in the middle of the driveway appearing quite pissed off. Controlling her urge to run the bastard over, as little as that would actually hurt him, she steeled herself and got out of the car as Ethan did the same. Sarah and Ethan moved in sync as they moved to the front of the car to confront the ancient vampire.

"I'm disappointed, Sarah," said Jesse in a cold voice. "You chose to mate with this dweeb instead of coming to me. If you're wondering how I know, I could feel our sore bond sever as your bond with Ethan here was finalized."

"If it makes you feel better, Jesse, you were the second out of my only two choices," Sarah told him in an equally cold voice. "I'm sure I could have trusted you to at least give me a descent life had Ethan chosen not to accept the price of mating with a vampire."

"I would have never chosen to abandon you, Sarah," said Ethan passionately before turning to Jesse. "She told me before I made the decision that you were her back up plan. I would have never abandoned her to a creep like you."

Jesse smiled slightly, his former pissed off expression going away. "It is admirable that you sacrificed your humanity for the one you love, Ethan." He nodded to Ethan, "And don't worry, I have no intention of becoming hostile on another vampire's turf. Anastasia would have me staked for pulling something like that." Ethan and Sarah relaxed.

"If that's the case, I would like to introduce someone," said Sarah. "Melody," she called, knowing that the young vampire would hear her. The young girl flew out the door, crashing into Sarah's arms. "Jesse, this is the youngest member of my coven, Melody. Currently, it's just the two of us, but Ethan will be joining as soon as he feeds.

"Nice to meet you, Melody," said Jesse with a congenial smile. For those who didn't know Jesse Black, that smile would have appeared genuine.

"Nice to meet you too, Jesse," said Melody, smiling back. She then turned to Ethan. "Come with me, I'll show you to the blood."

"Thanks," Ethan smiled at Sarah's vampiric daughter. The two ran off, leaving Sarah and Jesse alone. Jesse's smile turned into a sinister smirk that set Sarah right on edge.

"I'm glad you have an unattached female in your coven, she shall satisfy my urges in your stead."

"If she does, it will be her choice," Sarah replied sharply to his demand. "I refuse to arrange mating for members of my coven."

"That's alright," Jesse assured her with a sinister grin. "I can be quite charming, as you are aware."

 _I know, that's what I'm afraid of,_ Sarah thought worriedly as she stared Jesse down. Finally, she said, "If you hurt one hair on her head I will make sure you wish you had never been born." She made the threat with a growl.

"Of that, I am completely certain," replied Jesse calmly.

"Alright, just so we understand each other," Sarah said finally before storming away.

When Sarah found Ethan, he had finished feeding and he and Melody were playing Dungeons and Dragons. They convinced Sarah to join in and the three played for hours.

888

Back at Ethan's house, Ethan's parents were coming down from the high of having a marathon of sex. "I wonder how Ethan would feel if he knew that the sounds coming from him and Sarah earlier caused us to have more sex in a night than we usually have in a fortnight," Sam giggled perversely.

"Don't traumatize the lad," protested Ross. "The lad just lost his v-card to his sister's hot babysitter. Don't ruin the night for him like that!"

"Ethan doesn't see Sarah that way," retorted Sam. "He's in love with her, he's felt that way for awhile. Mother always knows."

"Shall we plan the wedding?" asked Ross dryly.

"You should take him to get her a ring and coach him on how to pop the question when he returns from Sarah's," replied Sam.

"Alright, honey," said Ross before falling asleep next to his smirking wife.

 _I can't believe that my little boy is now a man,_ thought Sam, her smirk widening into a grin. _Sarah is such a nice girl, she will take good care of him. I couldn't ask for a better wife for my son._


End file.
